The Blue Mirage
by BunnyEriful
Summary: #7. An emblem of immortality. An act of treachery. A forbidden love. An AU story of Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi.


**Disclaimers: All recognizable character belongs to Hiro Fujiwara's Kaichou-Wa Maid Sama!**

**A/N: **Hey everyone, it's feels good that I can now slowly write stories again. Anyway, I had an idea about a new story again but since some of the readers wanted me to firstly finish my three on-going stories, I won't post it yet. What I'm going to write now is just a one-shot about that story as to give you an idea of what the story is like. All informations will be given out below. I hope to get more reviews on this because I think—and hope—that no one has still thought of writing this story. I'm a huge fan of **My Hopeless Romantic and November Romeo **that's why I always think of new ideas for my stories because it was always dedicated to them—and also to you, my dear readers. Please enjoy!

-;-

**Genre:** Romance, Adventure, Humor, Fantasy

**Pairings:** Usui X Ayuzawa

**Inspiration:** Kaichou-wa Maid-sama's chapter 59

**Dedication:** MHR, NR and to all of you who is an avid reader of

-;-

**Chapter 21: In the Beginning**

_It was pure raven black with amber eyes. _

That was what scientist Usui Takumi thought as he watched the hunters chased after one creature of the night. According to legend, it was an insignia of inhuman beauty with inhuman strength and supernatural speed. It took the form of an animal deity who has the ability to dazzle everyone who makes contact with it and possesses powers beyond everyone's compare. Demons, lonely gods of night, ascend to a life beyond the mundane triviality from the fragile human brethren. A creature so strong, so powerful, so timeless no one can defeat them.

And in order to capture such creature and experiment on their strength and weaknesses—if ever they have one—they need to capture one and see for themselves if such creature really exists to show mere mortals their real place in the world.

It was strong and he was doubtful whether their system couldn't tolerate sleeping pills. Because if they could, it'll be such trouble for them especially that their laboratory was located to a place where a few of these demons dwell.

Usui watched carefully as fearless hunters—enemies of the awful kind—charged against the now cornered prey as if they were a million times stronger than it. One of the hunters attacked the black hound which is a million times larger than him and placed a deep cut on its front hind leg. Surprisingly, the cut didn't regenerate and it ticked him off.

He tried to remember whether he had advised Yukimura—another fellow scientist—to order the hunters to never inject any deadly chemicals to the experiments body that could stop its impossible regenerating skills. Automatically, he massaged his temple in a circular way and turns his back from the awful war that was currently taking place in front of their laboratory. He didn't need to see it. What he's after is to finish the experiment and get some sleep because he has been deprived of his rights for the last dozen hours.

"Usui-san!" comes his little scientist—Yukimura Souichirou—as he rushed inside the glass walled laboratory. It was really a mystery how this little guy managed to get accepted on their institution. He was small, has a baby face, noisy and most of all annoying. He has those stupid girly features that make him want to puke every time his fellow scientists would poke fun of him. He's a cry-baby and is too dependent when he's damn freaking out.

Usui eyed him with an eyebrow raised before turning to the papers in front of him which are all scattered on his work table. "What is it, Yukimura-senpai?" Not to mention that, Yukimura is two years older than him—although it wasn't really that obvious. "Is the experiment room all ready? I think those hunters are all finished with their hunting."

"Seems so." Responded Yukimura and placed a few papers on his table. "Well, that's the layout of the current plan for this week. We'll be handling that demon dog, right? I've sketched his whole body and pointed out his weakness on the sketches."

Usui looked up at him and grabbed his spectacles from the drawer before examining the drawing. "It's a he?"

Yukimura frowned. "On the contrary, it's a she—sorry, my bad."

The blond scientist dropped the drawing and placed it aside the table before finally nodding at Yukimura in acknowledgement. "Thanks for your hard work, Yukimura-senpai. You can go back now and call me when everything's done, okay?"

"Understood." He was about to exit when he paused midway and turned back to the sleepy scientist. "And Usui-san, if you have problems regarding today's experiment, you can count on me."

Usui just smirked and continued to massage his temple. Well, for once, Yukimura-senpai can still act his real age.

Everything about this world seemed unrealistic for him ever since his Mother gave birth to him. He was born amidst the war of two neighboring families—the Usui's and the Walker's. on top of it all, he was the illegitimate son of the mistress of the Walker family and the young master of the Usui family—not to mention that his mother was already married to someone else meaning his existence was kept a secret. The Usui family decided to take him in while his Mom wasn't able to survive the pain of her and his biological Dad's separation so two years after his existence, she died.

Usui had wanted to see him during her wake but the Walker family didn't allow them inside their manor and pushed him and his Dad away. His Dad—who loved him with all his heart—always talked about his mother and their forbidden romance and with the pictures he'd show him, he had gained knowledge of his mother and learned to love him even if she already died.

From then on, he acknowledged the secret of his existence and didn't mind whether the Walker family accepts him or not—he have his father anyway.

Usui lays comfortably on the swivel chair, removes his eyeglasses and closed his eyes shut. Because for once, even an illegitimate child needs some rest.

-;-

She fell down on the grassy ground with a loud thud and a growl escaped her lips.

She never really thought that her little rendezvous would result to this kind of thing. One thing is for sure, if these hunters are going to kill her, her mother wouldn't know a thing. And if ever they manage to find out, she might be rotting now. As a sixteen year old demon, she still wasn't able to activate her regenerative skills. It is an ability that makes itself dominant once they hit the right age.

She glared at the hunters and watched them with fierce eyes as they walked towards her and tied both her hind legs—not minding whether she was hurting or not. That is what she hates about humans. They think that even if they are demons, they are immortal and superficial amongst all. The truth is that unless they reach their rightful ages, which is when they will become a million times stronger than anybody else. That's why as newborns, their parents doesn't allow them to get out of their nests and wander around the forest because the risk of danger is present where the darkness lurks.

"You think its dead?" one of the hunter's ask before pulling her back hind legs and dragged her as if she was an animal—well, she was indeed an animal because she was a hound but still, they shouldn't treat her like that; she has the mind of a human. "Look, it isn't blinking."

"Demons doesn't need to blink." The other corrected him and whacks him hard in the head. "All you have to do is to bring that to that handsome blond scientist and then we'll leave with our money."

Scientist, what do they mean about that?

There were no further conversations about that and I made sure to remember all their faces well because once I managed to escape this surprise capture, I will make sure to chase after them. The one who is dragging me threw me in a carriage and then drive off to somewhere unknown to me before we entered this huge electric amplified metal gates. This same metal gate was the one to hurt a friend of mine when he tried attacking this laboratory because he smelled human blood.

According to him, there were humans who reside behind these metal gates. Humans are his favorite cuisine since that friend of mine was also captured by human hunters so he dedicated himself to kill humans and bathe in their blood as to show them who's superior. He was really crazy and he has this stupid attitude of nagging me every time he'll catch me attempting an escape again.

Back to reality, I quietly watched as they handed me over to a guy with midnight blue hair and eyes and in return they handed them a thick envelope and then I was left to their hands. I shivered as cold wind brushed against me while they were pushing me inside the huge white establishment.

"Aoi-san, please let me handle that."

And before I realize, I was already sent to the darkness.

-;-

Usui's forehead creased as he watched the huge black hound breathe unevenly while a lot of tubes were inserted on its seems-to-be fragile body. He wasn't expecting any of this. According to Aoi, they sent the hound to a deep sleep and injected him sleeping pills so that it would be knocked out for at least a day or two. He wasn't expecting that it'll be like that—he thought that demons are tolerant of anything.

Usui face the small assistant scientist beside him and pointed out the dog. "Are you sure it's a demon dog?"

Aoi cold merely shrug. "Well, do you think those smelly hunters would waste their time hunting after a fake demon dog? You know them better than I do."

Usui didn't retort anymore since the lad was telling the truth. He revert his gaze back to the unconscious hound and examined its physical structures carefully. It was indeed too huge and his view of this hound while it was being chased a while ago seemed to change now. Sure it was fast but something seems mysterious about it. Demons with the form of a hound was said to be the most strongest of all—but this one…are they sure it was really a hound demon?

"Seems like this one's different from the others, Usui-san." Yukimura said from behind me while handing me the results of the examination of the demon hound. "Regeneration is zero, speed is beyond normal and strength is beyond average."

Usui checked the results well and gazed at the demon hound for assurance before turning to Aoi again. "Are you really sure that this one's a demon hound?"

Aoi just rolled his eyes and finally exited the watch room. The room where the supposed-to-be demon hound was a glass room and we could definitely sees what it was doing without her seeing us. But since its talent is a rarity, I wonder if it would still notice our presence behind these thick glass panels.

"It's a female, Usui-san." Yukimura repeated while shuffling the papers he was holding close to his chest. "Age sixteen, heartbeat is beyond normal rate and has low tolerance of sleeping pills. Do you think we got the wrong kind?"

"Those hunters that I've hired are all professionals." Usui counter-acted. "There is no way they could mistaken another kind of hound from a demon hound—there must be some explanations to this." When Yukimura just nodded, Usui handed him back the test results of the hound. "Observe the experiment for a few days and if it shows a lot of difference from the normal demon hound, we'll send it back to the woods—I've no time experimenting on fake hounds."

The small scientist nodded at him and checked the vitals of the experiment. Surely for him, it really looked like a demon hound except that it has zero regenerative skills. The hound has huge barred teeth, raven fur and well, it was extremely dangerous. While he was watching it to be captured a while ago, he was really nervous. He wanted to make sure that the hunters had really placed the hound into a deep sleep or else it would cause chaos to the whole laboratory.

Yukimura gulped as he wore his coat and safety gears and finally entered the sleeping demon's den. He was like a pawn. He never really wanted to take part in this experiment if only Aoi didn't force him and called him a chicken. All his life, everybody mistakes him to be a girl and he wants to look manly ever since. That's why after getting a few harsh words from his girly cousin Aoi Hyodou; he finally decided to take part of the team so that everyone will think that he was manly.

He stepped inside the hound's den and walked closer to it. It was sleeping peacefully since it seems to be snoring but what he fears the most is that it might suddenly be awaken because it smelled a human nearby. According to what Aoi says, even in deep sleep, hounds had this ability to smell human blood even if they are a million times distant from them.

Yukimura gulped even more but decided to ignore the fear that was eating him up. He needed to be strong. He needed to act manly because he doesn't want to look girly anymore to the eyes of that stupid Aoi.

He traced the face of the hound and then opened one eye to examine it. Huge amber eyes appeared before him that bedazzled him. It was beautiful—hypnotizing—that it was almost impossible to tear his gaze away from the deadly animal.

The animal growled but he didn't mind that. All he thought was that the hound's eyes are hypnotizing him.

"Yukimura-senpai," he heard Usui said from the outside speaker. "I advise you to get out of there now."

The animal once again growled and it was as if it was slowly tolerating the sleeping pills that were injected on its body. But that didn't matter—the glamour that this hound is emitting is too strong that it could not be revoke.

"Yukimura-senpai!" Usui snapped as Yukimura also heard different voices from the background. "Fifty percent probability that it would be brought back to consciousness, Yukimura-senpai, get out of there!"

But still there weren't any reaction from the bedazzled scientist.

On the other hand, Usui, Aoi and the rest of the team were all panicking and debating whether they should enter the room or not. They fear that once the hound has awakened, they will all be perished too. Everything seemed too unrealistic. Usui have thought that he shouldn't have sent the small scientist inside—it was himself that was supposed to observe it from closer distance.

"I'm going in." Aoi finalized from beside him and rushed inside the room without wearing any safety gears—well, not like it could save him. Before the blond scientist could react, Aoi had already disappeared from his eyes. Those remaining outside kept their distance from the room but Usui couldn't just watched it as his two members will be served as food for the awful monster.

Ignoring the loud shrill yells of his member, Usui charged towards the room and hope that luck would still be on his side and wished that he could still see the ray of the sun. He didn't waste any time to wear the damn gears, all he did was to enter the room and run after the bedazzled Yukimura and reckless Aoi.

"Ninety five percent probability of waking up, Usui-san!" those outside the room yelled loudly and immediately activated the auto lock of the heavy metal door. "Hurry it up, you three!"

Usui watched as Aoi grabbed Yukimura and slammed down against the sterile flooring. He rushed to them and pulled the two up but it seems like everything was too late. Both Aoi and Usui heard the loud growl of the menacing hound. The emergency bell started alarming and it seems like the rescue group would waste futile effort of saving them.

Usui pushed Aoi and Yukimura towards the still open door and thankfully, the two managed to escape before it automatically locked—completely trapping him inside.

"Takumi!" Usui heard Aoi yelled through the glass door and continued slamming his fist against the door. "Open the damn door quickly! He's still inside!"

"But the auto lock deactivates after an hour!" the one from the speaker reasoned while huffing. "There is no way we could open that now!"

"You expect me to wait for one hour when my friend is trapped inside with a killer hound?"

Usui ignored the heavy conversation from outside the glass room and immediately averted his gaze to the hound who seemed to be having difficulty or something. It was still laying flat on the stretcher and the manacles were still attached on its hinds. But still something is wrong about the hound.

Trying to calm everyone, Usui raised his left hand. "Turn the alarm system off, I'll observe the hound."

There were heavy footsteps from the background and after a matter of milliseconds, Aoi spoke loudly. "Are you insane, you bastard? You could be killed by that creature!"

But Usui ignored him and then picked up the flashlight that Yukimura dropped when he was pushed around by Aoi. With his alerts reaching the top, Usui slowly walked towards the hound and reopened its eyes—having a view of its amber eyes. Upon sensing that it has hypnotizing skills, he immediately looked away and cleared his throat.

"This one is indeed a demon hound." Usui concluded and started checking the huge wound of the animal. "I will just have to wait for an hour, right? Then I hope that time would flow faster, this one's about to be awaken."

"T-Takumi…"

As if he could see them, Usui smiled at Aoi. "I'll be fine, idiot—don't worry too much about it."

The hound started growling again and this time, Usui alerted himself and distance himself from the hound. He was on that position when the hound started to shrink in size. His eyes rounded at that as he glared through the glass wall.

"What the hell's happening!" he hissed and rushed to the hound checking its pulse. "Aoi, information, hurry up!"

"Heartbeat is increasing, sir!" another one spoke and started to shuffle some papers. "Body temperature is rising, it'll be better if you distance yourself, boss."

"Distance myself?" he repeated in disbelief and turned to the hound again and was shocked upon seeing that it was starting to take the form of a huge cocoon. The barred teeth started to disappear as well as the black fur. The cocoon dramatically changed too and much to his surprise, it was taking the shape of a woman—if he could remember it well, Yukimura told him that they were experimenting on a female hound.

Silence enveloped both the inside and the outside of the room as they watched in pure awe the sudden transformation of the hound to a human girl. After another couple of minutes, the whole transformation was completed and the hound was no longer an animal but rather a naked lady.

He heard Aoi cleared his throat from the outside. "U-Um…Takumi—"

"I know." He interrupted and immediately removed his coat and placed it on top of the lady to cover her nakedness. There was blood oozing out of the lady's right forearm and the thought that it might lose a lot of blood worried him. Grabbing his muffler, he wrapped it around the girl's forearm and tried to stop the bleeding when he felt no pulse.

"Heartbeat is weakening, Takumi." Aoi informed him from the other side of the room. "What the hell's happening?"

"I don't know." He whispered to himself and suddenly had that urge to save the hound's life. He pressed his ear on its chest and heard faint heartbeat as it gradually disappeared. The breathing stopped too that only made him even more determined to save her life.

He pressed his hand on top of the other and started to pump it and then pressed his lips against the lady's lips and checked for its heartbeat again only to fail to hear it. Usui repeated the same procedure but after what seemed like hour cardiopulmonary resuscitations, the hound was never revived.

"Fuck." Usui cursed as he held the girl's lifeless pulse.

It was warm—but he knows that it'll be icy cold soon. The girl has rave hair like its pulse and eventually, it might also have amber eyes—bedazzling amber eyes that almost placed his comrades' life in danger. Her skin was as pallid as a snow and her lips were full and bloody red. He couldn't deny his beauty—after all; this hound was the insignia of inhuman glamour. However, he didn't know that they could take human forms. And he was a little sad that he wouldn't be able to experiment on this dead hound—to see if it could learn like the rest of his own kind; if it could also live as a human.

"Takumi…"

"Enough—"

"Heartbeat is rapidly increasing." Aoi announced and there was enthusiasm on her voice. "Body temperature is increasing too as well as her pulse—check it, hurry!"

That made Usui determined as he started to pump on the girl's chest and then checked whether she was starting to breathe or not. He watched her chest and smiled inwardly upon seeing its gradual rise and fall. It was alive.

Time seemed to pass as he wrapped the unconscious girl with his coat and once again checked if the bleeding had stopped and to his intense surprise—although the cut was deep enough to see her bones—it indeed stopped.

He turned to the glass wall and nodded at Aoi. "Check if it has regenerative ability, hurry up, and check the probability of this girl waking up at any moment now."

There were papers shuffling from the other side of the room before Aoi spoke. "Consciousness is unsure—I think it's in the state of temporary coma—though the heartbeat is well."

"Good." Usui said and then turned back to the unconscious lady who seemed to be dozing off soundly. "When one hour's over, send a meal inside this room. I'll be observing her here."

"But—" Aoi began.

"No more objections." Usui interrupted and caressed the girl's cold cheek. "This one needs to be trained and not experimented. Send in some clothes too—who knows if she had acquired human senses when she transformed into a human."

-;-

_It is done!_

_This one's a novel but I won't update it sooner—not after I finished __**Bias, Cinderella and Heiress**__—so I hope you'd understand. I just want to know whether you would like me to continue this fic and I hope I could get some advices from all of you._

_I hope you like this one._

_Thank you and please review!_

_PP_


End file.
